Faora-Ul (DC Extended Universe)
Faora-Ul is the secondary antagonist of the 2013 film Man of Steel. She is portrayed by Antje Traue. Biography Faora is second-in-command of General Zod's forces on Krypton. During Zod's coup against the Kryptonian Council, she, along with her master, leads an attack on Jor-El's residence in search of the Genetic Codex (the template of all Kryptonian life) that Jor-El had stolen earlier. After Zod fails to get the Codex from Jor-El, Faora, along with Zod and their fellow rebels, were apprehended by the authorities, tried by the Council and condemned to the Phantom Zone. Shortly after Krypton's destruction, Faora, Zod and the rest of their followers watched with sorrow and in horror what was left of their homeworld; the generally-stoic Faora even cried at the loss of her planet. They pushed on, however, and traveled to other planets their people had colonized years ago, only to find that the Kryptonians on those worlds were all dead. Faora, along with the rest of Zod's forces, took some of their equipment, such as weapons, food and even a world engine, a Kryptonian terraforming device. In 2013, Zod's forces picked up a beacon from an ancient Kryptonian scout ship on Earth. They traveled to Earth and forced the planet's inhabitants to hand Kal-El/Clark Kent over to them; both Clark and Lois Lane went freely so that they wouldn't start a conflict between Zod's forces and Earth. Faora personally took the two of them to see Zod, but then they were taken prisoner. Lois was put in a holding area while they experimented on Clark. Meanwhile, Faora and Zod, along with a few of their followers, went down to Earth to find the Codex. They landed on the Kent Farm, where they physically threatened Clark's adoptive human mother Martha Kent. Clark arrived and attacked Zod. Not long after, Faora, along with another Kryptonian, fought Clark and mostly dominated him in a destructive fight throughout Smallville, but she was ultimately knocked unconscious by a missile fired by the U.S. military and taken back aboard Zod's ship. Later on, when the humans discovered a way to send the Kryptonian criminals back to the Phantom Zone, Faora boarded a plane that was carrying the spaceship that brought Clark to Earth. She killed a handful of soldiers in her attempt to stop them, but in the end, every member of Zod's forces, including Faora herself, was sent back to the Phantom Zone. Quotes Gallery Faora 2.png|Second Uniform after her exile from Krypton. Q5s58CN.jpg|Faora's house crest. Category:DC Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Brutes Category:Amoral Category:Murderer Category:Right-Hand Category:Knifemen Category:Leader Category:Military Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Usurper Category:Movie Villains Category:Superman Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Honorable Villains Category:Social Darwinists Category:War Criminals Category:Villains with accelerated Healing Category:Lawful Evil Category:Speedster Category:Live Action Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Evil Superman Category:Dimension Travelers Category:One-Man Army Category:Misanthropes Category:Supremacists Category:Aliens Category:Immortals Category:Xenophobes Category:Humanoid Category:Lego Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Presumed Deceased